The present invention relates to a helmet equipped with an atmospheric air supplying device, and more particularly to a helmet useful for motorcycle riders.
Helmets heretofore known for motorcycle riders include those of the full-face type having a face shield for entirely covering the face. Although effective for protecting the rider from the wind, such helmets have the problem of permitting the rider to inhale exhaust gases, dust and other pollutants which seriously impair his health during motorcycling for a prolonged period of time.
Furthermore the helmet of the type described involves the likelihood that the face shield will sometimes fog up to result in poor visibility. During the hot summer season, the rider perspires to fog the face shield, while in winter, the face shield is exceedingly cooled during running to permit moisture or water vapor to condense on the shield to cause fogging. Especially when the motorcycle is stopped after running, the breath and hot air are confined in the space between the face shield and the face owing to poor ventilation, invariably fogging up the shield.